


Angel kisses.

by casperlveswriting



Series: Sabriel Fluff. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casperlveswriting/pseuds/casperlveswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you know how people call freckles Angel kisses. Well that is sorta true, freckles only show up when the Angels allow them to. Gabriel decides to mark Sam with a line of freckles down his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel kisses.

Sam had been hiding his chest from Dean for weeks now. It wasn't anything bad, just a line of freckles leading down his chest to his stomach then proceeding to spell out 'MINE'. Sam brought this upon himself. He had asked Gabriel if freckles were angle kisses and well, Gabriel demonstrated to Sam that it was true, freckles are angel kisses. They only show when angels want them too. 

"Gabe," Sam said angrily.

"What baby cakes," Gabriel said jokingly.

"Please remove these freckles," Sam said sternly.

"Aw," Gabriel wined, "But it's letting other angels now that your mine."

"I don't care Gabe," Sam said as he stomped around like the moose he was, "I want them gone."

Gabriel pouted, "Why?" 

"Well it's not like if my brother saw he wouldn't freak out or anything," Sam said with a really sarcastic tone. Gabriel's pout grew into a smirk. 

"Who ever said that Dean didn't have a trail of his own on his chest," Gabriel teased. Sam's face turned into a frown.

"You didn't-"

"No you big dope," Gabriel cut off Sam, "I just gave my little brother an idea."

"I don't want to know that you talk to Castiel about our sex life."

"Not our sex life more of our," Gabriel paused.

"Foreplay," Sam glared.

"You know Cas," Gabriel said nudging Sam's arm, "He learned most of his stuff from the pizza man."

"You said we wouldn't talk about the pizza man anymore." Sam said with a bitchface, Gabriel smiled at Sam and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh you big crouch."

"Will you remove the freckles now?" Sam said wrapping his arms around Gabriel's waist.

"No," Gabriel said with a smile then planted a kiss on Sam's lips.

 

 

-

 

 

It was a rather bloody hunt and Sam and Dean weren't in the best of shape. Dean had a bloody mouth and a dislodged shoulder and maybe a broken leg, it was hard to tell from all of the blood. Sam on the other hand had a piece of wood stabbed through his side and a dent in face. They made it back to the hotel limping and aching but at least they were alive.

"Sammy, we have to take off your shirt to get the piece of wood out," Dean said as he sat down wearily next to Sam.

"No," Sam said fighting against Dean.

"Sammy," Dean said sternly, "If we don't get the wood out-"

"Yeah I know it could kill me," Sam said cutting Dean off. Sam started to pull off he shirt and stopped mid way, "Don't get angry," Sam said before taking his shirt all the way off reviling the freckles Gabriel had left on him. Dean glared intensely and continued to pull out the piece of wood. After hours of gritting teeth and painful reminders that Sam and Dean are not invincible, they were bandaged up and partly numb.

"Your boyfriends ass is going to be beat tomorrow," Dean growled as he laid still on his bed. 

"Hey, if it wasn't for my boyfriend your boyfriend wouldn't have ever marked you," Sam said with a smile. Dean grumbled and they both feel asleep, painfully asleep but asleep.

 

 

-

 

 

In the morning Sam and Dean called upon Castiel and Gabriel.

"What the hell happened to you Sam," Gabriel yelled when he saw Sam limping towards him.

"Nasty hunt, nothing new," Sam said reassuring. Gabriel touch Sam gently almost like he was afraid he might break.

"Hey, hands off," Dean growled as Castiel studied him.

"Oh, bite me," Gabriel sassed back. Dean tensed and Castiel pushed him back.

"My brother means no harm," Castiel told Dean, "He is just possessive over his things," Castiel thought "Like a child."

"Hey!" Gabriel whined "I'm the older brother."

"But less mature," Sam added.

"Your suppose to be helping me," Gabriel said. Sam smiled and gave him a kiss. Dean grumbled and growled and Castiel whispered something into his ear turning him red, head to toe. Everything was good after that, freckles disappeared and reappeared. Neither Sam nor Dean made a big deal about it afterward. Dean just had to sit and wait until Gabriel got another idea he could hate and argue about with Sam.

 

 

-

 

 

"Hey, Sam?" Gabriel asked Sam as they laid out under the night sky.

"Yes?" Sam replied wrapping his hand around Gabriel's.

"What would you do if I put your name in the sky," Gabriel asked bringing his eyes down from the starts and let them rest on Sam's face, which was washed with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Sam said with his eyes still stuck on stars. Gabriel leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Like you know," Gabriel said with another kiss, "I like things big."

"Gabe," Sam said sternly as he brought his eyes down to rest on Gabriel face that was propped up on his chest. 

"Oh, you get so cute when your flustered," Gabriel then planed a kiss on Sam's lips. Sam couldn't help but smile.

"Please don't do anything to big," Sam said kissing him back.

"Can't promise you anything Samsquatch," Gabriel hopped on top of Sam blocking out the night sky from his vision. Sam bitchface and Gabriel fought back with kisses. Gabriel's new idea should be fun and entertaining to see. 


End file.
